Operation: Arid Fear
How Many Points did you get in the Arid Fear Event? Somewhere Between 0 and 50 Somewhere Between 50 and 100 Somewhere Between 100 and 500 Somewhere Between 500 and 1000 More than 1000 I was not able to play/It did not last long enough. The Corpus đang có những suy tính gì đó? Có những bí mật mà chúng ta phải khám ! Tenno, trong thời gian này, chúng tôi cần sự giúp sức của các bạn! Hãy chuẩn bị và đợi thêm những thông tin cần thiết... Forum Post Giai đoạn 3 đã hoàn thành vào ngày 12/8, 2013 lúc 21:25. (UTC) Progress Phase Three of Operation Arid Fear success rate: Phase Two of Operation Arid Fear success rate: (as of 11:09, August 11, 2013 (UTC)) Phase One of Operation Arid Fear success rate: (as of 08:49, August 11, 2013 (UTC)) Event Mission Details New Grineer Settlements đã được phát hiện—sự giúp đỡ của bạn là cần thiết để biết đó là gì! Sau khi các bạn thành công trong nv defense Corpus khi bị Fomorian Invasion,chúng tôi nhận được thông tin là Corpus Đang có trong tay thông tin về địa điểm bí mật của 1 toán Grineer Settlements trong hệ mặt trời này. Thâm nhập vào Grineer Settlements là điều quan trọng – chúng ta phải tìm ra Corpus Scouts, những kẻ đang nắm giữ thông tin đó. The Corpus đang giấu Scouts ở Void để mong muốn thoát khỏi chúng ta—chúng ta phải bắt giữ bọn chúng! Để vào đc Void và tìm bọn Scouts, Tenno cần thu thập Datamass and Cipher components bằng cách hoàn thành những nv đặc biệt ở mục Alert Missions. Khi đã có trong tay những thành phần đó, họ cần lấy được Corpus Void Key blueprint ở trong Market. Sử dụng những nguyên liệu đó, họ sẽ tới Foundry và craft a Corpus Void key sẽ đưa họ tới nơi của những con tàu trong Orokin Void. The operatives phải capture the Corpus Scout(s) ở trên tàu và hoàn thành nv. Chúng sẽ xuất hiện ngẫu nhiên trong map, và được đánh dấu bởi objective marker. Mỗi khi hoàn thành 1 lần, mỗi Tenno tham gia nv đó sẽ nhận đc điểm. Số điểm đó, phụ thuộc vào số lượng đối tượng bắt giữ đc. Số người bị bắt giữ dựa trên số người một nhóm làm (thay đổi từ 1-5 với số đồng đội và ngẫu nhiên). Lấy ví dụ, nếu có 3 ng trong 1 team, sẽ có 3 đối tượng họ phải bắt đc. Phần thưởng cho mỗi Tenno sẽ là số điểm có đc trong lúc tham gia bắt giữ. Số điểm sự kiện sẽ tương ứng với số lần Tenno bắt được (Tổng số điểm giữa Tenno). Lotus: "Chăm chỉ là thứ cốt lõi. Bắt đc càng nhiều Scouts càng tốt, Tenno. ''Chúng tôi sẽ theo dõi sự tiến bộ của bạn và thông báo cho bạn khi chúng tôi có được tất cả các thông tin cần thiết để cùng nhau xác định vị trí chính xác of the Settlements."'' Notes *Có thể bắt nhiều mục tiêu trong cùng 1 nv. *Tại một số điểm trong nhiệm vụ trò chơi sẽ hiển thị một hiệu ứng đồ họa tương tự với những gì xảy ra trong Orokin Tower đi cùng với bộ lọc màu nhấp nháy bao trọn toàn bộ màn hình. Đó có thể là 'Void Storm' đã được giới thiệu trong video. Nó sẽ hồi 25 mp cho tất cả thành viên trong đội. *Đôi khi, khi ở 1 nhóm 4 người, các bạn phải bắt 3 hoặc 5 scouts, nhận 3 hoặc 5 điểm tương ứng. *The Scout khá là kì lạ, không bị ảnh hưởng bởi Vauban's Bastille, nhưng bị làm chậm bởi Vortex. Có vẻ như ý tưởng của DE's là làm cho việc bắt lũ the scout không đc dễ dàng. Điều này làm cho giai đoạn 3 the Scout trở nên vô hình và Vortex có thể đảm bảo chúng ở lại nơi nơi này trong thời gian dài. Rewards Nếu chúng ta hoàn thành nv: Phần thưởng sẽ đc trao khi sự kiện kết thức . *Kẻ thù mới và the Grineer Settlement (Phobos) sẽ ra mắt toàn bộ nguười chơi! *Những người chơi sẽ nhận đc huy chương Arid Fear Emblem (công nhận họ có tham gia sự kiện lần này, dù đc 1 điểm!) *Top clans (đạt đc những mốc sau) sẽ đc nhận 1 bức tượng cho Dojo của họ **'Ghost Clan:' 1-10 members **'Shadow Clan:' 11-30 members **'Storm Clan:' 31-100 members **'Mountain Clan:' 101-300 members **'Moon Clan:' 301-1000 members **'"Grandfathered Clan:"' 1001+ people – Điểm số sẽ được tính bình thường dựa trên tổng số điểm và tổng số thành viên của đội (không bao gồm những người đang chờ đc vào clan). *Mods cho phần tham gia: **1 Point: Shred **50 Points: Vigor + Shred **100 Points: Lethal Torrent + Vigor + Shred :Mods sẽ có sẵn trong game khi đc update và có mặc trong phần reward ở nightmare mode.https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/94239-operation-arid-fear-completed/ :''These Mods are now available in-game via Nightmare Mode.https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/100482-update-97/ Trivia *Arid nghĩa là "Cơn khát", Tên phù hợp cho sự kiệnkhi mà Corpus sợ rằng Phobos sẽ bị các Tenno biết đến. *Trong suốt The Hunt For Alad V, Frohd Bek Sẽ ám chỉ sự kiện này trong một bài phát biểu của ông; **"Có chuyện gì xảy ra vs ngươi vậy Alad? Ta đang nhìn vào ngươi. Lợi nhuận. Sản xuất. 'Và một chút điên rồ ngươi đã ném nó vào the Void."'' Event Leaderboards :Source for leaderboards. Clans Top clans will receive a statue for their Dojo! Top three clans of each category have been marked with the color of the statue they will receive: , and . |- | |- | |- | |} Sources